Slang
Slang are words and abbreviations people use online as shortcuts for other words. The list below contains a list of slang words commonly used in Habbo. This list is a clean version and swear words will be replaced by asterisks (*) with only the first letter shown. If there are other slang words not already on the list, feel free to add them in. # 2day : Today 2morrow : Tomorrow 2night : Tonight 2nite : See "2night" A AFK : Away From Keyboard amg : Variation of "omg" auto : Shortened form of Autokick or Autowin autokick : Used in Falling Furni, a chair that if someone sits in it, they automatically lose autowin : Used in games; the player pays furni to automatically win the game B /b/tard : Bastard. Usually in reference of 4chan. BB * BattleBall * Babe Beta : Refers to the beta version of New Habbo BRB : Be Right Back BTW : By The Way C c''' : Coins, usually placed in front of a number to show an amount of coins (e.g. 5c) '''CFH : Abbreviation for Call For Help cxy : See "sxy" D D.E. : Dealer Enterance. Used in casinos. DM : Dicemaster DW : Don't Worry E Expose : The act of "exposing" oneself, or showing an in real life picture of themselves F Fansiter : A player who owns a Fansite or is a member of several FFS : For F*** Sake FL : "Friends List", a list of your friends in Habbo FML : F*** My Life Forumer : A player who regularly posts on the forums FR : Friend Request FTW : For the Win G GB : Guestbook, or Gold Bar H HC : Habbo Club, a term for a player who is a member of Habbo Club, Club Sofa I IC In Character (RPG), I see IDC : I Don't Care IDK : I Don't Know IDM : I Don't Mind IHU : See "IHY" IHY : I Hate You ILU : See "ILY" ILY : I Love You IRL : In Real Life J JK : Just Kidding, Joking JS '''Just saying K '''k&b : Kick and Ban, to ban a player from their guest room for 15 minutes K''' : Short for "Okay" '''KK : See "K''" '''kik' : Kick L LOL : Laugh(ing) Out Loud LOOL : An exaggrated form of "LOL". May include two or more O's or L's (e.g. LOOOOOOOOOL, or LOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL) LMAO : Laughing My A** Off LMFAO : Laughing My F***ing A** Off M MOD : Moderator N Newb : A more appropriate term for a new player. See also Noob. NM : Not(hing) Much non : A term used to describe a player who is not a member of Habbo Club. Also called non-HC Noob : A derogartory term for an annoying player, or a term for new players. norm : Normal furni, or player not a member of Habbo Club (See non) NP : No Problem NFS : Not For Sale. Used by furni shop owners when someone tries to buy an offer they don't want to sell. O offer : Used in trading and furni shops. Players offer furni in exchange for another piece of furni. OMG : Oh My God/Gosh/Goodness OMFG : Oh My F***ing God/Gosh/Goodness P p2p : Pay To Play. Used in games; players watching the game pays 1 furni to join the game. p2s : Pay To Stay. Used in games; players pay 1 furni to stay in the game. p2s, kick, rev : The codes and prices used in games when someone is out. p4pc : Post For Post Count. Used on the forums; someone will post this on a thread to add to their post count perm : Permanent ban. Commonly written in past tense with an -ed suffix by players to indicate they've recieved a permanent ban (e.g. I was permed.) pomlong : A new fashion trend on Habbo whereby HC's wear pompom hats and have long hair. These HC's are regarded as noobs. Q quit : To ultimately quit playing Habbo R Rev : Revenge/Reverse/Revert. Used in games, the player pays 2 furni to make another player do p2s, kick, rev. rites : Rights R.R. : Room Rights : : Rofl : Rolling on (the) floor laughing : Roflmao : : Rolling on (the) floor laughing my a** off. S sino : Casino SS : SnowStorm stalk : To follow a friend to the same room they're in sxy : Sexy T TBH : To Be Honest tl;dr : Too Long; Didn't Read. Used on the forums when someone makes a post that's boring or too long TY : Thank You TYVM : Thank You Very Much U U''' : You '''ur : Your/You're V W WB : Welcome Back WTF : What The F*** WTH : What The Hell/Heck X Y YW : You're Welcome Z *Zzzzz... Otherwise known as sleeping